A Life's Worth
by Random Ms k
Summary: The Demon Lord of the Western Lands killed everyone that mattered to here. Now a fully grown Aurora has become the notorious Assasine named the White Demon. her #1 target? isn't it obvious?
1. tragical beginning

_Prologue_

_**A**_ _**Typical**_ _**Tragic**_ _**Beginning**_

A beautiful young girl raced to the outskirts of her village. She just knew something was wrong. Every fiber of her being screamed danger as she carefully approached a tall figure with a blood lustful aura. "Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" she reached for his hand before pausing. Her best friend, Rai, warned her about a demon's annoyance. Demon + annoyed = ut-oh.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you here? Are you… mad?" her heart skipped a beat at his lack of response. "Hey, guess what? I have another performance today! I would be honored if you'd come and see me."

She just knew she had him. She knew he'd calm down if he saw her again. All efforts failed, Sesshomaru ignored her and headed towards the village in front of him, desiring a way to kill stress. The young girl ran after him. "My lord! Wait! Please don't go. Take it out on me, okay?"

He turned to look at her, an acknowledgment that he was listening. The demon lord of the Western lands actually considered her proposition, but was torn between the decisions to cause her harm.

"I'm a fast healer," she continued, "you know that. If it hurts m'lord, I'll heal you! I can take it!"

"I'd kill you," he finally said as if that was enough to change her mind. His lifeless persuasion failed.

"One life or many more. You tell me, m'lord, what you'd do if you were in my situation? You can have my life. Ever since that day, my life has been yours to do with as you please."

Before she could get another word out, she felt herself drop and flip over. The beautiful young girl, age 7, tightly closed her eyes and dug her nails into the ground. Her Lord Sesshomaru would never actually hurt her. Her loves her right…? Right?

_CRASH_

Sesshomaru's poisonous hand went crashing down into the middle of her back, sending a jolt of paint throughout her system. She screamed. She screamed loudly. She gasped for air. It seemed as with every single breath she took, the poison spread inside her, his hand deeper within her. "Is it worth it?" he smirked silently, ripping his hand away from her, flipping her on her profusely bleeding back. "Well Aurora? Is it worth it now?" he asked again, wiping her tears away. She flinched at his touch. "No…"

Once more, he started on his way toward the village. He'd already decided on letting the poison consume her before he heard her strained cry, "stop!" she breathed, grabbing at his pant leg. "I'm… I'm still here! I can, can still service you… don't hurt them?"

Annoyed, Sesshomaru bared his mighty fang that was his sword at her and turned to speak. "Child, how are you still able to move let alone speak?" When all he received was silence, he added pressure from his sword to her neck. Blood stained his white pants. "Since you are still able to speak, I want an explanation."

"I don't h-have an answer to your question," she finally announced. "I'm sorry."

_SHENK_

Pulling the sword away from her neck, he plunged it deep within her heart. He looked directly into her unusually beautiful purple and blue orbs as she looked back. It was already too late did he realize what he just did. "Aurora…" he called out, composure breaking, sanity wearing away. Too late. Aurora, age 7, just lay there, still staring straight into his soul.

_Dead.  
_  
Upset, ashamed, annoyed at what he'd done, Sesshomaru found his way to the village and killed everyone in sight.

…D:

Aurora woke up gasping for air. Why was she still alive? Didn't she die? "Why?" she wondered, pulling herself together and walking back to her own village. "Oh! What a pretty color! Hmmm. Wait a minute, why is everyone sleeping? It's morning!" she walked over to them.

Red everywhere.

"Wow! Such a very pretty color. Rai! Look! Look at it Rai!"

"…"

"Hey, wake up."

"…"

"Rai…" she pushed him, "look!"

"…"

A bit of loneliness and sadness came over her. What was everyone doing sleep when a festival of pure beauty was going on? What happened to Lord Sesshomaru? Can anyone explain just what the hell is going on?

Well since no one wanted to awaken from their slumber, she decided to join them. There was no point in staying awake if you had no one to talk to; no children to play with, no jobs to do, no grownups to harass. That must have been some party.

D=

5 days later, travelers discovered the village and started burying people. 5 days later, everyone was still under the spell of sleep. 5 days later, the beautiful color faded to something awful disgusting. It was hard to tell that these people were drunk on bliss just 5 days before.  
Aurora woke up when it was Rai's turn to go six feet under. Scared, she rushed there with haste. "Stop it!" she shouted, panic clearly showing, tears coming to her eyes. "Stop it! Please don' be mean to him."

The travelers looked form one to another. So it seemed there were survivors after all. "Do you know of any who might still be alive child?"

"Stop! Rai's just sleep! Why are you burying him? You can't do this!" Her wild eyes looked from one person to the next. She knew they were saying something regarding her people, but she had no idea what was going on; or what will happen from here. "What are you saying? What do you mean? Everyone's just sleeping. They'll… they'll get mad if you wake them. They'll wake up one their own. I know it!"

Again, they looked from one to another. "Young one!" a fine man said firmly before his unforgiving eyes softened. "Young one, everyone else isn't waking up. They can't."

"No! They're just tired! You'll see. Mama! Show them!" she ran to her mother's lifeless body. She sat with her terrified eyes staring accusingly to the heavens, her mouth wide as if she would scream at any moment. She was clenching her new born baby for dear life. "Mama, Ai, you have to wake up now. They're being mean to everyone. Why are they doing this? Mama? Ai? Why? Why won' you wake up? Why won' you answer me? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry mama, please wake up!"

The young man grabbed hold of Aurora and held her close. How long has this poor little girl been staying, sleeping with these dead people? How long has she patiently waited for them to awake and welcome her with open arms? "Come home with us," he soothed, caressing weeping Aurora's hair. "We'll take good care of you."

"H-he… he wa-wasn' s'posed to!" she stuttered, gasping between each break. "I was, was s'posed ta be the only one hurt! The only one! He, he was neva s'posed ta harm, harm anyone else. It, it w-was our deal! Why did he break his promise? I, I'm all alone now…!"  
. . .

* * *

_**Ms K's Nonsense**_:

ok, ok, so that was the prologue. hope ya liked it. there's another one I'm gonna put up that's a Dark-hunter fan fic I'm experimenting with. Loved the novels, the manga was ok I s'pose. Sooooo…. Yea!  
well anyway. See yas next time I guess.

Episode 1: the cost of life.

Still havena decided if I wanna go past that. I dunno. Maybe. Possibly. I dunno

Random Ms K

CLICK!


	2. cost of life

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don' own Inuyasha. unfortunate, yes, but no. i don' own it... whatev! i'm ova it! whoot! shout out ta Ms. Takahashi! whoot

_**

* * *

**__**A Life's ****Worth**_

Episode 2: _**The**_ _**Cost**_ _**of**_ _**Life**_

*_Alone…?*_

The mighty hawk demon of Kinosha circled tauntingly above. "Is that all you have?" he screeched, "I've heard a deal o' rumors about you. The mighty White Demon! No matter how many times you knock him down, he always comes back. The hideous best is immortal! Yet here are you? I don't even sense your presence! HA! How path-"

How pathetic? Is that what he was about to say? Before he could finish, the "White Demon" severed his head with an arrow. "I am pathetic?" the White Demon laughed softly as the wind blew off the hood of the cloak, allowing you to see a beautifully grown Aurora.

Her long hair, running down to the small of her back, was wrapped with white lace, restricting it from flowing freely; black. Her eyes: focused blue and purple orbs. Her cloak blocked all from seeing her scarred body.

"I am pathetic?" she asked again, whipping the blood from his neck and looking at it amusingly. "Hm. Such a pretty color."

_And another happy customer._

The life of an assassin was somewhat difficult, but at times interestingly rewarding. Your name becomes well known to many beings; both human and demon alike, both pathetically weak and strong as hell. Who wouldn't love this profession? Minus all the A- and B-class demons out for your head to prove a point, but besides that, it's de-freakin-lightful!

Surrounding herself within her cloak once more, Aurora walked back to her client's castle and threw the hawk's head before his feet. The women shrieked in horror, trying to cover exposed flesh with what little fabric they could find. Even some of them men jerked back at the sight of the beast's wide-eyed head. Her anxious, frightened mustered up whatever courage he could find to remove himself from his shiny throne. He poked the head of the hawk a little more times than was necessary before asking the obvious, "Is it dead?"

"I brought you his head," she answered, no life emitting from her voice. Nothing but icicles. 'You can keep it, of course, as a gift from me. I find humor in you being a coward with the constant need to have others accomplish things for you. But, because I am kind, I'll allow you to take credit."

_What will you do young Lord…?_

His face brightened instantly. It's been nearly 10 years since Aurora has seen a man's face go from disgust to glee in less than a second. "Ah! Perfect!" The young Lord exclaimed, drawing her from her thoughts. "May I now be so blessed to see the face of my savior?"

Her answer came out simple, cold. "No." if only he could see the disgusted sneer she was giving him now. Aurora made it a policy to never allow her clients or prey to lay eyes on her. She'd allow them to make whatever assumptions about her. How do you think she came by her infamous name the "White Demon"?

"Oh come one. I just want a simple upon you. Is that too much?"

She turned to leave. "They don't call me the '_White Demon_' for nothing."

"Wait! Friend! Stay and have a few drinks with us. This is a joyous occasion. You single handedly destroyed the plague that's been terrorizing us for months now. Afterwards, you'll get your reward. As much gold as three full ships can carry!"

She turned to face him. "What would someone like me need your money for? It comes as of no use to someone that is constantly on the move. Hm… yes, I already claimed my price."

"What?"

"Yes… someone very important will come to visit you soon. In order to persuade him to give you his daughter, you will present this head to him as a gift. You will get his daughter, make love to his daughter, and it is that woman that will destroy you. Your name will indeed be remembered in history for all eternity, but at the price of your soul rotting for all eternity in hell."

A moment of silence came upon the room "You've got to be kidding." He finally laughed. "Not only are you strong, but you're a jester as well."

"I told you before I accepted that my price had to be something very valuable to you."

"Yes."

"Your pride is the most important thing to you… my lord; if you wish to have my presence again you'll burn the head of the Hawk."

"And if I don't?" he challenged

"Then the next time I'll see you would be at your funeral. Now take a look around you. Look at all that you have and cherish. Choose wisely Lord Shizumasa. For once, I want you to swallow your pride, stop leading with your body parts, and do as I say."

One look at him and you could tell he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this get away. One look and you could tell he's the foolish type who believes he can escape his destiny. If he has a chance to keep his name remember for the ages, then why the hell wouldn't he do it? Her warning was pushed back to the far corners of his mind. "Alright my friend," he smiled. "If you believe it'd be best, I will o as you say."

Aurora started into the black pearls of his eyes then turned to walk away while he shouted his offer of power to her again. She remembered the words Sesshomaru asked her before he claimed her life. '_Is it worth it?_' Truthfully, she never really understood what he was trying to tell her until now. Is it worth losing everything for your own gain? In some situations, yes, but in young Lord Shizumasa's case…

"No…"

Young Lord Shizumasa would present his head to the mighty Hawk demons father. He offered it to him in exchange for the daughter. He loved her. He loved her dearly. They even had a son 5 years later. As it turns out, the son gouged out his own father's eyes; his punishment for boasting about killing his dear uncle. His dear wife in which he so loved tortured and penetrated him for 10 months straight before devouring his heart whole.

_"Is it worth it?"_

Sesshomaru's words kept ringing in her ears. Only one tear was shed at his burning; from Shizumasa's beloved wife that was forced from his still beating heart.  
_  
"Is it worth it?"_

Sesshomaru's words kept ringing in her ears. One week later, Shizumasa's still beating heart overtook his wife's heart and they stopped beating together. The son she had with her son was a still born just two days before.

_"Is it really worth it?"_

Sesshomaru's words kept ringing in her ears. The half-breed Hawk demon allowed the painful sadness of loneliness to enter his heart. He disregarded his human half fully, becoming nothing more than a lustful demon that was killed by the White Demon.

D=

Aurora walked silently by herself through the forest; a lifeless shell. She knew of the future. She knew it all too well. But alas, time waits for no man. The future soon becomes the present, and the present becomes the past. No moment ever really repeating itself, no moment ever really turning out the way it's supposed to be. No fate can ever be changed by just words, but by actions. Just by saying you'll do something means nothing.

The bastard of the western lands never said he wouldn't destroy her family after killing her, but why would he even bother with her if he was going to do what he wanted anyway?

"This is it," she sighed deeply as she stopped walking. This was the very spot she stood when she first laid eyes on Sesshomaru. It was this exact spot.

Aurora slipped her cloak off her shoulders allowing the moon to envelope her and illuminate her pale skin. She allowed the wind to leave silent kisses all over her and let him whisper sweet nothings in her ear. The night was the only thing that can claim Aurora as his lover. It had the right to do anything it wanted to her.

Gently closing her eyes, Aurora was starting to drift off into the realm of the past that was her memories, as the night had his way with her. What was it that made her feel that she owed everything to that demon? That beast in human form! What was it about him that made her have a sense of belonging?

_Rustling._

There were rustling in the leaves. A demonic aura was coming in her direction. So close. It stopped. The demonic aura, very powerful, was of steady pace. Aurora tried not to feel elated as his aura surrounded her.

"The White Demon…" The dark velvet of his voice caressed her, amusement in his voice. "Hmm…" the deep rumble of his voice shook her core. I know him… "I heard you were 13ft tall. Your body, made of steel, but you look no more than a mere human woman."

She was annoyed.

At the bastard who seduced her with insults.

At herself for being so damn responsive. But she stayed with her back towards him. "It's a full moon tonight," she stated, her voice a little less controlled than she meant. "I don't like it. Yes, it was a night just like this… how disgusting!"

"Aurora," he called out.

Her heart skipped a beat. Not many people, especially demons, know what her identity, and those who were unfortunate enough to gaze their eyes upon her features were killed moments later; all except for one. This situation scared her. His voice, like silk, that captured her name as if it was hungry for it, his demonic aura that continued their deceitful caresses, his perfectly round spheres of pure gold that hawked her figure, keeping her absolutely frozen; she knew this man!

Keeping her eyes trained to the stars above her, Aurora tried to clear her mind of things. She tried so hard, so hard not to think about his cold stare that always sent shivers down her spine. So hard not to hear the echo of her name being whispered. So hard not to feel the ice of his steel penetrating her body. So hard not to remember the jolt of pain he inflicted on her, forcing his hand deeper within her, letting his other kiss her tears away.

In retrospect, he never did completely finish the words that trickled from his mouth. "Is it worth it?" she spoke in an almost whisper, making sure he listened intently, making sure her worlds struck through him like knives. "That's so like you my Lord. You despicable beast! The least you could have done was finish what you said before destroying me… 'Is is worth losing your life, and leaving this life knowing you won't be the last one…?"

He listened to her words. He felt the pain in her voice. He kept his eyes trained on her beautiful features that shone so brightly under the pearl moon, smiling at the impression he left on her back. It mattered not how torn she was, or how her joyful smile dissolved to nothing more, nothing less than a lifeless stare. He couldn't care how she felt towards him.

"Why did-"

"Your life is mine to do with as I please," he reminded her, watching rage fill her body. "Is that the part you left out Aurora?" he watched her blood lustful aura increase around her. "It was a night just like this. Your face was stained with tears and blood, your clothes were torn." He watched her hands clench around the hilt of her blade.

_RUSTLE_

With every word that left his mouth, he took steps closer. So close. She could feel his breath against her neck. Aurora's heart was beating as fast as a drum roll. Having that man oh so close to her was very provocative. His aura became bolder in their caresses which were rewarded with a gasp. "Aurora…" he warmed her pale skin.

_Damn you! Damn you! No more…_

"You can't kill me can you? You can't even remove your swords from its sheath."

"I'll send you to HELL!" she growled, whipping her fang at him, sending a massive force towards absolutely nothing. A few trees were blown away, but that was it. "Coward… COWARD! Come out here and face me!" she calmed down when she noticed that his aura was nowhere to be found. She searched for it, she searched for the tiniest glimmer of his aura, but she found none.

_B-BMP_

Aurora gasped and fell to her knees. She's lived as a lifeless shell for 10 years and still counting, yet around Sesshomaru, the monstrous being that haunted her constantly; around him she felt truly alive. She could actually feel her own heartbeat. It weighed heavy in her chest and she hated the feeling.

Regaining composure, looking around, and concentrating hard, she went back to looking for him. Once again there was no trace of it. It was either he was very skilled at hiding his aura, or it just wasn't there to begin with. He was just a figure of her imagination. The warmth of his breath on the back of her neck was no long there either. She could only feel ice. She could only feel the ice of her skin that was like a newly frozen lake; untouched, cared to go near, smooth. She could only feel her pulse slow down, very slowly, back to its original pace. She could only feel herself becoming like the walking dead once more. Unable to live, unwilling to die.

"You should not have saved me that day." She announced helplessly, letting her blue and purple eyes reclaim the night sky. Things would have been different if the two had never met. She knew it with every fiber of her being. But had he not come, she would have been brutally murdered, her lifeless body put to shame until all signs of warmth fled with her soul. With her death, her family would have been spared. And she definitely wouldn't be standing here wondering if she was going insane. "Why did you have to… you should have just let them kill me."

Right beside her was a pair of fresh foot prints. Foot prints that were too big to belong to her. The smell of fresh blood clung to the air. That alone was proof that someone had been there. She hit him. _SHE HIT HIM_! That alone was proof of her sanity.

Just as his demonic aura disappeared, it hit her again full force. It wrapped around her with the warm night air, caressing her, encouraging her.

"… My Sesshomaru…"

* * *

_**Ms K's Nonsense**_:

welp! that's it for this episode! there's other characters in the next ep. but once more. i'm not sure if there'll be a next episode posted. maybe... but not likely... possibly but hm... i dunno. i kina enjoyed myself creatin Hideki. *sigh* ok, ok. we'll see if i wanna post it. i'm embarrassed! /

Stay foreva random (or else)

the pirate Random Ms K

CLICK!


	3. the whipping boy

**Disclaimer: I don' own Inuyasha. nope! nope! sigh. it's a shame tho. but hey! i'm ova it already! whoot!**

_**The whipping boy**_

"_It's my decision to make… An' I've decided that I want to be with you Lord Sesshomaru. I want to take care of you forever and for always."_

"… Forever and for always." Were the words that slipped from a still sleeping Aurora. There seemed to be no point to waking up. In just a couple of hours, she'd go see a client, another coward that's too scared to do anything himself, and tell him of his death.

She was getting too tired of the same thing happening. Even though every case wasn't exactly the same, she wished for something even more exciting. Lord Shizumasa's case was especially different. She actually went out of her way to warn him, encourage him to burn the Hawk's head, yet he chose what he thought to be eternal life. What a poor soul he had to have fallen for a demon that ended up killing him.

"I'm being hypocritical," she stated aloud, finally breaking free from the horrible world of her dreams. Aurora, the White Demon herself, in turn fell in love with a demon. The very same demon that came to her inn his time of need and killed her, including everyone else.

_How can I look down on him and claim myself holier-than-thou when I'm just like him? There is little that distinguishes me from that young Lord._

_He's too young._

O_o

o_O

_W-CHA!_

He's too young!"

_W-CHA!_

"Stop it! Stop it, he'll die!"

"Shut up bitch!"

_W-CHA!_

Another whip went lashing itself across a young boy's back. He's too young for this.

_W-CHA!_

Another whip went running down the young boy's back. He arched his back, crying out, trying to get way. What crime did he commit? What wrong deed did he do to deserve this?

_W-CHA!_

The last crack of a whip scanned itself across his back as he fell down in his own pool of pure crimson. He curled himself into a ball, his wings wrapping around him protectively as his father walked by. He could do nothing but stare at his blood drenched hand as his father looked towards him distastefully. A sour "why?" escaped from his lips without him even knowing it. He deserved to know an answer! It was his right! This was not the first time he's been punished for no reason.

His father stopped at the door to smile sincerely at his fallen, half-bat demon son. "My dear Hideki, what ever I do to you is out of love. You'll bounce back pretty soon. You always do. You are a demon after all."

That's it? That was the reason he constantly punishes him? Is it really because he's half-demon? You're the one who married his mother. You're the one who screwed her! You're the one responsible for him being born in the first place. What is this? Just what the hell is this?

Machi, the demon's mother rushed to his aid. In fact, this was the first time she's gotten wind of these events occurring. Usually her husband would send her away when he did this. It didn't matter to him if Hideki, his only son, his heir, were to die. He could always make more.

"Make sure you're clean for dinner." He walked gracefully out the room and a great silence descended upon the two remaining.

"Hideki, why didn-"

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted, tears flowing from his lavender eyes. "I swear! I didn't do anything! I sat here in my room all day! Not doing _anything_! I just, just sat there! I s-swear!"

Machi sat by his side, stroking his back, with tormented eyes. He could have come to her like he did the past eight years of his life. He could have cried to her. That's why she didn't understand. "Why didn't you tell me he was…" Another wave a silence hit them. She couldn't bring herself to continue.

Why? Cause deep down, Hideki knew that even if he did tell her, she wouldn't have done anything. The bat demoness was too much in love with her husband. He was not going to make her choose between them knowing he'd lose. His father was with her first. It was his right to claim her, but…

"Let's get outta here momma," he whispered as his gaping wounds began closing. "Let's go away from him! As far as possible!" He's shouting now. "I didn't wanna make you feel like you had to make a choice 'tween us, but choose me! Choose _**ME**_! Choose _**ME**_! Love _**ME**_ more than you love that man! Momma, don't let him kill me."

*;…;*

A pissed off Machi stormed to her husband's quarters. "What the hell?" she shouted, allowing her hand to glide across his face. She sure as hell was not going to allow her son to be beaten as a slave by anyone. Especially her husband.

He looked distastefully at her. He knew what was coming. She'd get angry and threaten to leave him and he'd do something to change her mind. As he always did. "That's my line." He laughed.

"Cut the crap! You know what I'm talking about! How dare you unjustly punish him like you would a damn slave? How dare you even think of raising your hand against my son?"

"I can do whatever I want with my son."

"Our son!" Machi corrected tight lipped. "He's too young dammit! What if you killed him, hunh? I would have never forgiven you."

"I will give you another one!" It was his turn to raise his voice, making sure she heard the stern of it. He'd give her whatever he heard desired: More children, gold, his entire kingdom if that is what she wished. There was no time to argue with her when there were things even more important. These are warring times after all. In order to give her the world, he had to make sure there was still a world for her to obtain.

"Why Hideki…?" she calmed down. "He's our son," she looked to him. "You give me all these days of pleasure only at the expense of Hideki's torture. Why is it that I come home to find my baby bleeding from head to toe, begging me to take him away from here? In, in the nine years that he's been livin', why now? Hunh, m'love? Why, when you now he loved you so much? So much!"

Once again he shot a look of disapproval towards her. How dare that wench question him? The lord of the castle kept his fists baled at his sides. He need not answer to anybody. He does not feel the desire to justify his actions to this woman.

This demon woman.

This beast in human form.

Putting on his best smile, he crossed over to her. "You want to know why I do the things I do?" he said making sure he understood her. "You want to understand me better, is that right? You'll leave me if you don't get something, right?" He crowded her space, stopping about 5 inches from her. His smile disappearing, leaving no trace of it actually being there. "You want justifications of my actions?"

_SMACK!_

"Because I am _**tired**_!" his smack sent her soaring across the room into a few valuables, breaking them. But they can always be replaced. Just as he believes his son, Hideki, can be replaced. "Is that reason enough?"

Machi held her throbbing cheek. "What the hell?"

"Ah… there's a specific reason for my illness. Would you like to know that too, you little whore?" he's laughing now. "Your grandfather, as it turns out, still doesn't approve of me. No matter how many demons I destroy or castles I conquer, he just won't acknowledge me worthy."

"But that's-!"

"_SILENCE_! Don't think I've forgotten the way you betrayed me. You willingly slept with that demon. How do I even know Hideki's mine?"

"He's a half-demon! Of course he's yours!"

"I said be quiet!" he shouted, hysterically laughing as he made a home for his foot in her stomach. He didn't ask for her to speak. Not yet anyway. "Okay, okay, get this. Your grandfather and lover are planning on attacking me and stealing you away. Isn't that hilarious? They're that desperate."

Machi stayed silent as her husband's foot still lay dormant in her stomach, adding pressure. All the while his words poured into her, she couldn't help but think it was her fault her precious little boy was suffering. It's because of the mistake she made 9 years ago that her son was in torment. _Is_ in torment. But the fact that he's half-demon; does that mean nothing? How long is he going to hang this over he head?

"They want you all to themselves. How selfish! You're my wife! Hideki should be my son! I won't let them take you." The lord of the castle's sanity was deteriorating. There was little rationality left. "Heh! I'll kill you before I give you a chance to leave me. Both of you."

D=

=D

"Ah! Come in! Come in friend." The lord of the castle smiled invitingly as an important person glided into the Grand Hall. "So you must be the infamous White Demon."

Simple answer, "yes."

"Very good then! Let's get down to business. I have a little problem I need you to take care of. You see, the-"

Aurora slowly put up her hand to delay his request. There is no point in presenting his case if he doesn't know the price paid for her services. "You must be desperate to come so far as to hunt me down," she started, "Rumors say I don't accept gold, which I don't. I have no use for it. My price, dear king, and I stress, is the most valuable thing to you. Understand?"

"Yes, yes, whatever your heart desires!"

"No. Whatever your heart desires," she muttered before clearing her throat. "Now, about your case…"

He told her about his grandfather-in-law and the beast his wife slept with nine years ago. Simply put, he wanted them dead. Every single last one of them. All of those who followed, talked, or even made a quick glance in their direction. "I want them to perish! I won't allow them take my wife and son away. Will you help me friend?"

Aurora stood unspoken, silently staring into the black pearls of his eyes. The most valuable thing to the lord was already taken captive by something else. Something dark, mysterious; unforgiving. She figured his sanity was already being overwhelmed by the untamable darkness. And it was that darkness that scared her.

That silent darkness

She turned around to walk towards the door. So it seemed there was something even more valuable to the lord besides his sanity and wife. "I shall bring you his head, but be warned. The boy is unharmed while I'm away."

He snapped to attention at that. "Or you'll what?" he asked dangerously as the doors shut behind her.

*,…,*

Machi, the Lady of the castle, waited for Aurora at the front gate. She looked desperate. She looked very desperate. "The mighty White Demon: untouchable, a child of death, the immortal one, Reaper to demons…"

"You seem to know a lot of my names." Aurora pointed out, not taking the time to look at her. It's not that she didn't want to, but couldn't. She couldn't look into the eyes of a sorrowful mother and tell her everything's going to be all right, then do something that would tear her apart. "Is there something you wish to tell me m'lady?"

_Silence_

She kept silent, her head hanging to the floor; ashamed. Step by step, Machi found her way over to Aurora. "Come back safely friend," she whispered.

"I'm getting paid to behead your grandfather and long time friend, and you wish for my safe return? Whose side are you on?"

"What?"

"You already understand what I'm taking from you. You understand what I'll take from you when I return. Don't you love your family? One by one, they're slipping away from you. Your husband, your old man and friend

_Your son…_

You'll be all alone in this world and you desire my safe return? Whose side are you on?" she repeated, her back still facing her. Of course Aurora knew what she was doing. She was forcing her to make a decision. She was forcing a quick closer on her. She was forcing her to say good-bye the same way she was made to say good-bye to her own family.

A while passed before Machi mustered up the courage to speak again."I'm going to stand by my husband." She spoke sternly.

_What?_ Aurora whipped around, causing her hood to reveal herself. Her eyes were wide; a look of pure disbelief stained her face.

"I married my husband not only because he's strong, but because I knew I could trust in his decisions, no matter what he does. Before I said 'I do,' I already decided that I wanted to take care of him… for as long as I am able. It matters not how ill he's becoming or, or even if he desires my grandfather's death. I still love him."

_"I want to take care of you Sesshomaru… Forever and for always…" _

"Stop it! How could you! How could you still want that man? How could you still love him after all he did?"

"I can't help it… My heart-"

"HE TOOK_ EVERYTHING_ FROM ME!" Aurora shouted before realizing she wasn't talking about Machi anymore. She shouted before realizing that there is no forever and for always. It doesn't exist. It never existed.

Shocked, Machi stepped a couple of places back, then walked back to her. "I see… so you're a woman, a human woman at that." She paused. "Do you-"

"No." Aurora answered, replacing her hood, surrounding her cowardly fear in darkness. She did not want to think about her heart that continued to beat so slowly. No! She didn't want to think about her heart that Sesshomaru pierced with his steel, cold as ice. That cold steel that made her what she was today.

"No." She said again.

The demoness understood everything as she watched Aurora fade into the distance. No, she didn't want to talk about it. No, she didn't want to forgive him. No, she didn't want to stay there anymore. "She's just a mere woman, yet she strikes fear into everyone she comes in contact with. I warn you friend. There is a difference between you feeling pain, and your body taking pain."

Aurora was walking through the woods once more. She figured, the faster she killed her assignment, the faster she could get away from this damned castle. "And that damned woman…" she breathed.

_B-BUMP_

Aurora fell, gasping for air.

_B-BUMP_

*_ "I want to take care of you…"_ *

_B-BUMP_

* _"Forever and for always…" _*

_B-BUMP_

* _"Well Aurora? Is it worth it now?" _*

_B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP B-BUMP_

Stop…

…

Aurora lay there, breathless. She's thought about that man too much. This was the exact same thing that happened before, only it never went this far. Her heart went off the path of its normal, steady, slow pace and increased to the point of stopping completely. This was not the end though. Not by a long shot.

…

_Wake up_

…

_Wake up!_

…

_WAKE UP!_

… _B-BUMP_…

She popped up with a gasp, quickly filling her lungs with air. Her heart; going back to its original pace. Sesshomaru killed her once and she was not going to allow that to happen ever again.

"I won't lose to you!" she forced her words out, struggling to come to her feet. All the while, she felt a demonic aura. It wasn't scary, nor was it threatening in the least, just annoying. As she went to cut him down, the presence blocked with his own sword.

"You surprise me." She huffed, allowing her sheath to reclaim its lover. "Your reflexes are exceptionally well. Very impressive. You go by anything child?"

He stepped into view, allowing her to see his beautiful, milk chocolate tone skin. "Hideki," he answered shyly.

_Hideki_. That was the name of the bat demon boy. Machi's son. Is he running away? No one would blame him. Aurora just stood there looking at him. How could he figure out what to do in order to survive when she couldn't at that age? But, she was almost there once; until she met Sesshomaru that is.

She was running in her once beautiful, now crimson stained kimono. She was running from her own father and bastard clients. She was running towards freedom, and would have made it. It was so close. So close!

"If you're planning on running away, don't stop for anything until you reach far beyond the border."

"No."

"What?"

"I came here to stop you."

"What?"

"If my grandfather is able to defeat my father, I'll be able to get away from here. I won't be ridiculed for being what my father hates most."

"What?"

"And that way, I won't have to watch momma choose pappa over me. So… if you wish to go any further, I'll kill you."

"WHAT IS THIS?"

* * *

_**Ms K's Nonsense**_:

sup sup! Random Ms K here. soooo yea! i guess this is it y'kno? know what i mean? *cries* *eggs your car*

i've decided that it's no fun, no fun at all posting if no one reads it. *cries* *eggs your house*

sooooo. yea! if you review, i'll post more quickly i s'pose. deal? i mean... if my stuff is crap, call it crap. if my stuff is kick awesome then... aww... i'm blushing... comments, complaints, concerns? another thing! (dun dun duuunnnn) i'm not that creative when it comes ta makin up names, so i've been using a default or whatever for some of the other characters. so if you feel like shouting out some names, that's always apreciated.

1: demon lord of southern land (ep. 4)

2: Random king that hiers Aurora (also ep. 4)

anything else? hm... oh? oh! OH! right! if you want to see any demon/person from inuyasha get killed or make a special guest appearance (heh. yeah right. Kagome dies automatically. no requests for her :p), then give me a shout out fer 'em k? interact with me peeps. doin these things by myself is no fun... no fun at all. know what i mean? whoot whoot! yea! hopefully i'll see ya'll in the next ep. ... if you review that is. (dun dun duuunnnn part 2)

CLICK!


	4. bounty hunterbat demon

Disclaimer: i don' own Inuyasha. what a sad day this is...

_**About a Bounty Hunter and a Bat Demon**_

_(It differs between __**facing**__ your fears and having your fears __**face**__ you. All in the same manner as how there's a difference 'tween __**overpowering**__ them and having them __**overpower**__ you. Now only you can decide! Will you still say laying in __**chains**__? Will you still stay lying in the __**bondage**__ of your __**fears**__ and __**worries**__ and __**doubts**__? Or will you __**break free**__ and __**raise against**__ them with your head __**lifted**__ to the heavens! Because only then can you truly… __**truly**__ be…)_

The Pirate Random Ms K

* * *

"If I can stop you, my grandfather will kill papa. That way, I won't have to watch momma choose him over me."

Aurora stood there, silent, her admiration wearing away. The brat wasn't doing things to survive on his own; he was looking to someone else to do it for him. '_Like father, like son' as they say_. "Leave me boy. I do not wish, nor do I have the time to talk to you." His determined glare pissed her off. "Your father will raise his hand against you again."

"He can't if he's dead."

For once, she was at a loss for words. The quick reply was something she didn't expect coming from a whipping boy. But even if Aurora were to kill the mighty bat demons and claim her price, would Hideki accept her? When it all came down to it, it would he his decision. Not Machi's, not her husband's; his. Would he really want to leave everything behind for a sense of adventure? "Wanna come with me kid?" she bent down to his level.

"What do you say? Wanna come and watch me in action? Maybe you'll get your first taste of blood other than your own." The words were out before she could stop herself. Her words were inconsiderate of the torture Hideki's been through, but suddenly, she realized how little she cared. We all have problems and this little boy just happens to be his father's currently favorite stress release.

Hideki's trembling voice brought Aurora out of her thoughts. "If I can't stop you," he started, balling his fists to keep his hands from shaking, "if I can't stop you then take me with you. Take my life."

Behind her hood, all emotion left her face. The confusion of going back and forth with this little boy might not be worth it. But things never come easy. Sighing, Aurora looked into his eyes. The pearls of his eyes pierced her. She was afraid to look at them; afraid to look away. The question was, how long will she stay like this? Like the time she first laid eyes on Sesshomaru; afraid, to paralysis, to do anything.

She opened her mouth to speak before a slight hesitation. As she reached her hand out for his shoulder, a knife went flying through it.

Blood.

There was blood dripping from her hand. Aurora neither flinched nor yelled in pain. She couldn't feel it. When Rooster told her no one would ever be able to hurt her again, she didn't understand at the time how literal that was at the time.

An aged bat demon, Hideki's grandfather I'm assuming, descended from above, his right arm stretched out as if claiming to the world that he was the one who injured her. Honestly, his pose looked ridiculous, but Aurora was too busy being fascinated by the beautiful color that dripped from her hand to care. The words that spewed from his mouth mattered not to her until he finished with the oh-so-familiar words. "I will kill you."

"Hn? You'll kill me? That's funny, seeing as how you're my next assignment." She let out another sigh. "Your grandson is paying me to get rid of you. Apparently you've been doing things you shouldn't have. What's the meaning of this gramps? She's married. She doesn't belong to you anymore. Have you earnestly been ignorant of the consequences?

Hideki's grandfather locked his jaw and lifted his chin in obvious annoyance. It seems he doesn't want to chat if he isn't the one doing it. He doesn't need to justify his actions to anyone. 'Sounds like he's exactly like Hideki's father. Maybe that's the reason he won't approve of him. Maybe it was because he felt that he was being replaced by a fake, _human_, copy.

"Old man, am I not worthy of you gracing me with an answer?" she asked sarcastically, amusement on her face.

"DIE!" he shouted a reply, baring his elongated claws, thrusting himself at her.

Kill all those who stand in your way. The friend of my enemy is also my enemy. That is the way of the world.

Kill all those who stand in your way. The friend of my enemy has nothing to do with me unless I'm paid to kill the unlucky bastard. That is my way. The world can rot in hell for all I care.

"Die?" she laughed, dodging the deadly swipes he made with his arms, always looking forever graceful. "what makes you think you, of all demons, can kill me? Very interesting, love. Now…" she mused, severing his right wing with the shot of an arrow. _Such a… beautiful color._

The old bat demons eyes widened with horror as he stared death in the face. Aurora moved with the grace of an angel, but the stroked with the power of the devil himself. The desperation visibly showing on his face was laughable. Watching him cower in fear was just the same. Interesting. Very interesting.

"Wait! Wait, please. Listen to my proposal," he begged. "If you spare me-"

"Spare you? I'm being paid to kill you. Think of my reputation if I were to turn on my client. We wouldn't want that now would we?" She mocked, holding her arrow to his neck in attempt to behead him. It's his own fault. He wasn't up to talking when she wanted to, now only 15 minutes into the fight, he's begging for his life!

"Spare me and, and I will leave my granddaughter to live in peace with that _human_! Surely you understand my disgust."

_Not really…_

"I will acknowledge him worthy to have her. If you were to work for me, we could conquer the western lands!" he smiled broadly. The hood shrouding Aurora's face in darkness scared him. He couldn't figure out whether she was taking everything into consideration, or just didn't care, so he continued. "Then we could go on to Northern and Eastern lands, and finally the south. It's very tempting is it not? Think it over. Remove th-"

_SHENK_

She removed the arrow alright. Releasing it from her hand, she watched blankly as his head hit the ground. _Conquer the Western Lands, he says_. Now how do you expect her to accomplish that when she has a hard time already killing the lord of these very lands? But no one knows that. That's how she wants it to be. How it should be. If she could defeat that demon, that beast, her one and only weakness, then there would be no more problems. World domination would be an easy task to accomplish, but until then…

"Sorry love. Even if you had me, you would never be able to slay Sesshomaru, the only man my arrows can't pierce nor can my blade cut."

It was a little too late did she realize her tongue escaped her. She revealed her one vulnerable spot without noticing Machi's lover hiding in the shadows behind Hideki. Aurora cursed herself, wondering what this coward would do with this information: leak it out to everyone? Threaten her with it? Or just go to the almighty bastard of the western lands himself and use his power against her? "Tch! Coward…!"

**x.X**

**X.x**

"You are Lord Sesshomaru are you not?" the now frightened bat demon bowed. When he came here, he did not expect to see such deadly beauty with an aura as calm as the sea. He stood tall; proud as always. His eyes of pure gold looking lazily off into the distance. "Please lend us your assistance." A short pause. "Um…" another pause. The silence was unbearable. What could be so damn interesting for him to continue staring? "Well, that is."

To Sesshomaru's annoyance, the bat demon creped around to stand next to him. Obviously he can't take a hint. The way the ignorant demon kept talking, knowing he wasn't listening was just plain irritatingly pissing him off. He lifted his hand, flexing his fingers as if preparing to strike, pausing at the last two words that left the demon's mouth: "White Demon."

"The White Demon?" he repeated, masking his amusement.

"Yes, my wife and I have lived peacefully without son, Hideki. Now a powerful and ruthless king is threatening our very existence. There was no way he could do this alone, so he gained the allegiance of the White Demon. I would have killed him myself if he didn't have my son!" he smashed his fist against a nearby tree for dramatics. If he's going to sell something believable, might as well make it look believable. "The bastard!" he added just for laughs.

**O-o**

**o-O**

Hideki watched in awe as Aurora slaughtered 2/3 of the horrible bat demon tribe. One by one, they fell before her feet. One of the lucky few slowly made his way past her deathly arrows, raising his sword above her.

_RED_

Absolute pure crimson went making a home for itself on Aurora's white cloak. She turned to see Hideki out of breath, his sword sticking perfectly out of his target's head. She smiled, both shocked and amazed that this little boy could have this type of skill so young. Not all half demons – or demons period – have perfect aim when throwing yards away. There is much more to this little bat demon than he's putting on.

Pretty soon, everyone fell back, leaving the bat demon and the bounty hunter in a dead silence. Hideki blushed from the awkwardness. A couple more minutes past before either one of spoke again. "You're a woman aren't you." the young bat said it as a statement instead of the question it was supposed to be.

She reared back as if slapped as the wind knocked her hood clear off. Aurora folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin, looking him defiantly in the eyes. "Yea, I'm a woman, what of it? More or less I'm still the White Demon. I can still get rid of any demon that crosses my path, an' I can still kick your ass if you piss me o-" She was cut off by the feeling of a very powerful demonic aura coming in their direction. It was in all aspects of the word, terrifying.

"Miss? Hey! Miss, what's wrong?"

_It can't be. This is too soon! My heart still isn't completely recovered. Dammit! The coward!_

"Hideki, I want you to go back to Machi and wait for my return," she said as calm as possible, looking in the direction Sesshomaru was coming.

_B-bmp!_

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Hideki still there, shaking. She already knew what his father would do to him. Who could blame him? The boy had what was coming. He decided his own punishment the moment he stepped foot outside the castle grounds, but she still couldn't see him cry. Not anymore. Not that boy.

"Listen to me. I was already planning on taking you under my wing when I walked in. Understand that you are the most valuable treasure your father has. He loves you even more than he loves Machi. You have to believe that," she stopped, walked over to him, bent down to his level, and patted him on the head. "Can you not feel it young love? Can you not feel it coming closer? So close… You. Mean. Absolutely nothing to me dead."

She could tell her words weren't taking his fear away. What she couldn't tell was if he was actually listening. Hideki reached his small hands out and grabbed hold of her cloak. His knuckles turned white from his tight grip. "I want to stay with you momma," his confusion announced, grasping her tightly, finding comfort within her slow-pacing heart beat.

_B-bmp_

He's here.

Too late.

"Coward," she said through grit teeth. "Are you really that scared of me to ask for outside help?"

"Shut up," the bat demon said calmly, confidently. "What about your client? He hired you to-"

Before he could finish, an arrow pierced his chest. The two situations were under different circumstances. Besides, are they not demons? Do they have no shame in gaining help to defeat a mere woman? A human woman? What the hell is this?

_B-bmp_

"Be. Quiet. I'm getting paid to kill you, and I will enjoy doing it. Slowly. Painfully." Aurora walked over to him, placing her blade to his neck tauntingly. "Now, have you anything to say?"

"…demon."

"Hn? What was that?"

He laughed seductively once her ear was right beside his lips. He wanted to make sure she understood him. He wanted to make her regret ever coming in contact with Machi and her husband. Most of all, he wanted to do something that would not only hurt the White Demon, but claim revenge against the mighty king as well. Hideki should have been _his_ son, but now

"Heh. We are gonna kill that half-demon brat you have a sudden interest in and seize the power of the White Demon."

Widened eyes.

Aurora stayed in her position with a terrified look visibly showing. It's all her fault if anything happens to him. She was just angered and threatened that this bastard brought Sesshomaru into all of this. But she was the one who brought Hideki into this. _*we are going to kill the half demon brat...*_

"Oh no," she said, for the first time, helplessly. And everything after that was a blur. All in slow motion. She was trapped in Sesshomaru's dance with no escape to get to her charge.

_b-bmp_

His sword slashed across her arm. Even though she couldn't feel it, she could see drops of crimson falling like feathers, to stain her snow white skin.

_B-bmp_

Caught in a festival of her own blood, Aurora stared blankly as Hideki being whipped to death by Machi's lover. If he wanted that, he could have gone back home. She didn't need him to be there.

_B-bmp_

Hideki's screams and cries for a savior wasn't worth it. None of this is worth it! "Hideki!" He looked horrifired.

"Very interesting Aurora. The very thing you decided to make a living on killing, you want so dearly to save. But instead of worrying about the boy, you need to worry about defending yourself."

_B-bmp_

"Hideki…"

_B-bmp_

"Momma! Don't let him kill me! Momma! MOMMA!"

"Fight them!" Aurora shouted as Sesshomaru slashed his sword across her thigh. What she really needs to do is worry more about herself at this moment. That damn brat was the one that followed her of his own free will. She did not drag him into this. Even so! "Hideki! Fight back! If you don't, you really will die! Is that what you want?"

_B-bmp_

He wasn't doing anything. Hideki was just lying there, allowing the many whips to leave passionate expressions everywhere; marring his beautiful skin. He looked just as dead as Aurora now did. This was not what she wanted. She didn't want him to give up, she didn't even want him to be there in the first place dammit.

Sesshomaru's eyes went from gold to red. Aurora's attention should not go to any other man or demon but him, so why wasn't she acting like she's supposed to? Why the hell isn't she looking at him? Annoyed, he lifted his poisonous claws, trying to gain her attention. Trying to make her remember what happened when she was infatuated with Rooster, and Rai, and everyone else. _Look at me!_ "If you're not going to fight back, then you're better off dead," he coldheartedly announced, curling his lips as their eyes met.

"So this is it? Is this really the end for me?" Breaking eye contact, Aurora let her eyes be captured by the stars above her. "Can you remember Sesshomaru? This is just like the day you came to me, dying from poison. You told me," she swallowed. "You told me that you weren't planning on coming to me that day, but without knowing it you found your way to me. And it was that day I vowed to take care of you. Forever and for always."

All those precious memories were coming back to her. Who knows, maybe it was her life flashing before her eyes. "Ok," she said, out of hope. "Ok," she said again, gently closing her eyes. "You win. I give up. I just give up. It's not worth it. I'm not, I'm not strong enough!"

Sesshomaru stopped, his hand with determination to punish her, but refused. And so he just looked at her. Admitting her weaknesses and crumbling beneath him. Absolutely beautiful. To him, she looked the same way she did 10 years ago in her well decorated kimono.

"I'm scared. I am known as the White Demon, Reaper, Immortal one, Death. Pain is inflicted upon me yet I feel nothing. The gift of love and of life was offered to me, yet I feel nothing. I don't feel a damn thing! If I keep this up, I'll end up just like Hideki's father. What I fear most is losing myself to you. I'll soon slit my own throat before I allow that to happen. It's not worth it!"

As she grabbed hold of his hand and held on tightly, his eyes changed back to their golden purity. "Say, Sesshomaru, will you spare me until Hideki frees himself? I have to see him make it out alive. He who reminds me so much of myself 10 years ago." She searched for a yes in his yes. She pleaded for one with hers.

He slowly let up, allowing her to shield Hideki's blood drenched body with her own. She couldn't feel any of the lashes, so it didn't matter how many times they did it. And Sesshomaru just stared on, comparing Hideki to a 7 year old Aurora.

**0.0**

Hideki opened his lavender eyes in wonder why he wasn't feeling pain anymore. He shot his head up once he noticed Aurora's figure protecting him. "Stop… stop it! Stop it!"

"Hmph! Who do you think you're talking to? I told you you're not use to me dead didn't I?" she was trying to put on the tough guy act so Hideki wouldn't worry.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked, looking caringly into his "momma's" eyes. Looking for her reason for doing this.

"Of course it does young love. Pain always does, but I've learned to fight through it all, so it's ok for me, now what about you?"

"What?"

"You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for; too strong to be cowering from a measly whip." She looked saddened at his lack of a response. "You know, my dear friend once told me '_There is a difference between facing your fears and having your fears face you. All in the same manner as how it differs between overpowering your fears and having them overpower you.'_ Do you understand Hideki?

Break free from them!" she shouted words of encouragement. "Don't say lying curled up in a shell. Take my mistakes and learn from them. Make them acknowledge you as someone to be feared. Make them see that you are not someone to be taken advantage of. Make them understand why the infamous White Demon claims _you, _above all others, her ally!"

…

…

_**This section of the episode has been edited for the bloody, gory content, but please enjoy the rest of the story ^-^**_

_**The pirate Random Ms K**_

…

…

Hideki took the two heads back to the castle and waited for Aurora to come claim him.

_Sigh. I'll leave this world with one regret and that's…_

"You mentioned earlier, Aurora, that you were offered love, yet you felt nothing."

"Yes."

"Even now, do you feel nothing?"

"Yes." _Liar_

He came closer to her, circled around her, hawked her figure as if he hungered for it. Sesshomaru found it in himself to stop right behind her. So close. So close that if she leaned back just a centimeter, their bodies would touch.

Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru used his index finger to trace a serpent up her spine to the nape of her neck. "Really Aurora?" he teased, warming the back of her ice cold neck with his breath, piercing her skin that caused blood to trickle down his fingertips, and tending to it with is tongue. "You feel nothing?"

"Shut-up!" she roared as she knocked him back. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear a damn word that came out his mouth. Just what the hell is he trying to do here? "What the hell…?" she asked; anger, frustration, confusion taking over her body. "What the hell! You want to kill me right? Then just do it. You don't have to torture me in the process. Stop messing with me! Stop playing with my emotions. You already know I can't-!"

He kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The lord of the western lands was going to make her forget regretting her love for him even if it killed her. She was his to do with as he pleased. Forever and for always!

"Stop it!"

He kissed her again.

"No!" And again. "Sesshom-!" And again.

Finally, she gave in to Sesshomaru's threateningly passionate kisses. She was too weak and tired to fight against him. She was too depressed and confused to do anything about it. Truth be told, she wanted him to have his way with her, she wanted him to take advantage of her. It had to be Sesshomaru and no one else. Aurora wanted to kiss him, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to embrace him; she wanted to squeeze the life out of him. She wanted to take care of him forever and for always; she wanted to send him to rot for eternity in hell.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered from a loss of contact with him.

"You feel nothing?" he teased.

All emotion left her face at this. _Yes…_ Aurora felt too ashamed of herself and her emotions towards him. That's right. Along with her memories of the past, the way she felt towards him in the past were returning as well.

"Aurora."

_Shut up. Stop talking. You'll ruin everything._

"Aurora," he breathed again.

_Idiot. Idiot! Don't say anymore. Just walk away._

"Come with me."

He got no response. The depressed woman before him kept her head down; her eyes disconnected with him. "Come with me."

"Now?" she trembled with rage, balling her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. "You say that NOW? Where the hell was that 10 years ago? Where was that last year or the year before that? Why didn't you take me with you when you killed Rai? My family? Or how about the day you killed Rooster? Just where the hell were you then, hunh?" When she didn't get a reply she grabbed hold of his face, forcing him to look at her. "I loved you. You took _EVERYTHING_ from me and I still loved you. I jus, I just wanted to be with you!"

"Come with me," Sesshomaru said again. Just those three words.

It was her turn not to reply now. She was heartbroken all over again, wrapping her arms around him for support. Aurora made Hideki break away from his fears, now it was her turn. It's her turn to stand on her own two feet. No one else is going to help her along the way; the bastard killed everyone she loved. What now?

"I can't Sesshomaru, I just can't do it. Hideki needs me."

Hideki? The half demon? So she's going to choose another man over him? Again? "You should remember this, Aurora. I am a jealous man." And after that, he left.

**=D**

"Well? Are you ready to go Hideki?" Aurora smiled, her cloak was swung over her shoulder. For right now, she decided to stop hiding behind her hood that shrouded her world in darkness. She decided to let the world see her for who she really was. If Hideki was willing to change, then Aurora's the next person.

"Your wounds are healed. I'm so relieved."

"Yea, but you know we're gonna have to get you a cloak too. The apprentice to the White Demon has to go by something. We gotta make it cool though."

He thought on that for a bit. Light bulb! "How about I go by Hideki and you go by Aurora?" he smiled broadly.

_***Come with me**__* _Sesshomaru's words whispered in her ears.

_I'm going to stay with Hideki._

_***You should remember this Aurora, I'm a jealous man.***_

"Say, Hideki? Let's not stop. Let's not look back until we're beyond the border."

* * *

_**Ms K's Nonsense**_:

well alrighty then! *whoots and shimmies on the dance floor*

soooo how'd you guys like episode 3? when i first started writing this fanfic, i wanted it to be a corny Romance novel, but then Sesshomaru's character shouldn't be changed. but some people here do really good OOC, *stands and claps for you* I on the other hand love Ms Rumiko's Sesshomaru and tried ta keep his calm, cool, collective nature (ROOOAAARRR! WHATEVER!)

what i'm tryna say is this. i wanted it ta be a corny romance novel, so i was giddy that i did that this episode. seriously, i jumped up and down.

about the names for Hideki, well i told you i wasn' very creative when it comes to names, so i just said "skip it" know what i mean, they're gonna keep their names.

once again for the next Ep. i still need names for the demon lord of the south and some random King. If not, their names will be "default"  
but it's whatev. i forgive you.

anythin else? hmmm... oh, if you like my story, tell me you do so i can keep writing. If you don' like it, tell me it's crap so i can just stop here and move on to the next story *thumbs up*  
i kina feel bad for not uploading the first chapter of my other story. sooooooo for those who's read the prolouge, it's your fault there's not another chapter yet cuz you din't review.

BOOOOO! BOOOOO! *cries* *eggs your car*

well that's it! whoot!  
Stay Random  
The pirate Random Ms K

CLICK!


	5. interview with vampy

_**Interview with a vampire**_

"How about I go by Hideki, and you go by Aurora?"

_(Why is it that I'm always finding myself _**looking**_ towards the heavens and _**laughing **_at it? Is it just out of _boredom_ or is it just plain _**insanity**_…)_

I am called child of death, Reaper of Demon souls, the one whose body is made of steel, the White Demon. It wasn't until recently that I just wanted to be called Aurora. It wasn't until recently that I found my new companion. It wasn't until recently, just recently, that I figured out a half demon's weakness.

They were walking again; making their way to another client's castle to rid him of another demon. Aurora couldn't help herself from being excited about this assignment as she practically skipped on the road with Hideki looking anxiously at the sun above him. As it turns out, the very powerful Demon Lord of the Southern Lands—one of four A-class demons—has come to threaten the wealthy kingdom ruled by King Akito. The only other A-class demon she's fought against was Sesshomaru.

Aurora started humming to herself, swinging her cloak over one shoulder. She tilted her head back to see Hideki's worried expression. What could possibly be wrong? Hideki never acts this way. In fact, during the month they've been together, the only thing he has freaked out about were things that reminded him of a whip.

"Tonight's the night," he said more to himself, but Aurora seemed to have heard anyway. Something was going to happen tonight, something that didn't involve killing a demon lord, and Aurora couldn't help but worry what that something was. And so they walked

***,…,***

Aurora and Hideki made their way up the castle steps and into the grand hall to find a pissed off king Akito. "What the hell is this?" the old man laughed as if their presence there was a joke. "I requested the White Demon and he sends me a woman and a child. Do you take me for a fool?"

Nearly all excitement left Aurora's body, being replaced by irritation. "Stop talking," she said, all humor gone. "I did not come all the way here to be insulted. It was you, dear king, who gave an arm and a leg to find me. And here I am," she held out her arms and gave a dramatic bow. "But. I have intention of taking your request into consideration if this is how you treat your guests."

He fidgeted and Aurora gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She could tell he didn't want to say anything; he didn't want to apologize to a women, but in the end it was inevitable. The White Demon wasn't a demon at all.

"Alright girl, I'm pretty desperate. I don't seem to have another option now do I."

'_Girl…?'_

**_*,...,*_**

"Lord Kaname, you can't go in right now! King Akito is in a very important meeting. Lord Kaname!"

The demon lord of the southern lands continued walking—as if he owned the place—not even looking at the servant who spoke to him. "Akito is in a very important meeting?" he repeated. "We told him we were coming in advance. Therefore he should have left this whole day open for our arrival. If this person is more important than us, then we will meet him as well." He declared, kicking his way into the grand hall to see the king talking to a fairly beautiful woman and a bat demon.

Hideki was startled as she watched someone unexpected heading their way. He walked proudly, purpose in his steps. The Demon Lord stuck his hand out and gripped Hideki's hand in a firm shake. Hideki flinched and stepped back, wetting his suddenly dry lips. His eyes jumped form Kaname to his entourage, then back again. And suddenly the room became smaller.

"Hideki, young love, what's wrong?" he heard Aurora say, bringing him back to reality.

For a while he said nothing, staring at the window. "The sun's going down. Aurora, we'll be sleeping in separate rooms tonight."

"What? But we've been-! Hideki!"

Hideki left out without another word. He already had his heart set on sleeping alone. There would be no argument in this. The only other option would be…

"You could sleep with us," a random, happy voice announced from behind her.

_What a weird man. And why the hell does he talk like that? And why the hell was he touching Hideki like some admirer? And I don't know why the hell his smile pisses me off so much._

"Who are you?" she said slowly, stopping her head from rambling.

"Who are you? We. Are. Ka-na-me." He said just as slowly.

Just for a second she stared at him, then turned around to leave. As it turned out, even thought Aurora was the one to ask, she couldn't care less who he was at the moment.

She stopped at the door. "King Akito. I will forgive you for pissing me off and take on your request. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, thank you. Whatever your heart desires!"

"…" _Whatever my heart desires?_ That's what everyone says. Whatever my heart desires, but what does it desire? What does it long for? What does it treasure above all else?

"No… whatever your heart desires." She announced softly before leaving.

***,…,***

Aurora walked outside, allowing the moon to envelope her once more. Event though she's heard the same phrase time and time again, it was that same phrase that bothered her the most. What was it? There is not one person on this earth that doesn't have something of value to them. There is not one person on this earth that doesn't have some kind of special treasure. So why…?

"I don't wanna know dammit! I don't need anybody. I don't want anybody! I don't wanna know! If I don't have anyone or anything precious to me, then that man… that _BEAST_ won't be able to take it away from me."

Eyes wild, fast paced heart beat, and with trembling hands, she took a mirror from her kimono to try to see what her most valuable treasure is. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to find her reason for being; something that she could call hers and hers alone; sanity leaving.

"If I can just look into my own pearl, I know I can find it! I'll find it and defeat Sesshomaru."

_Stupid girl… what makes you think you can defeat Sesshomaru?_

"Shut up…! Stop talking! I can defeat that bastard! I will-"

_You'll what? He'll find you, you'll get threatened, you'll get angry, going on rants of hell. Just what the **HELL** do you know about true hell Aurora? Well…_?

"I know of it… I've lived it! I'm still living it! This is hell! This is my domain! I'm the bitch that rules everything!" she shouted, tilting her head back to allow a wicked laugh to escape her throat.

_Who are you Aurora…_

"I am the White Demon, and I need no one. Not a damned soul."

As another laugh freed itself from her lips, the mirror broke into a thousand shards in her hands causing blood to trickle down them. Those very hands she uses constantly to slay demons. Those very hands she used to touch Sesshomaru's body with; his lips his hair. Those precious, precious hands she'd be nothing without.

…

…

***...,***

Someone's bleeding… who is it…? Such a sweet smell. Such a… sweet… smell. Who are you?

"Oh? It's you Aurora. What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"…"

"Why are you bleeding?"

She stayed silent. Aurora didn't feel the need to talk to this man, but…

"Careful love, I'm in a very dangerous position right now. If you come any closer, you'll die."

"You wound me Momma. You're probably still angry with me for not wanting to sleep with you, but I've had my reasons."

Aurora turned to look at him. His voice sounded familiar and the way he called her "Momma." There was only one person on this earth that called her that and that was

"Hideki!" she yelled, turning to him. "Um… how long have you been there?" then she noticed something. "Hideki, your aura has changed. It used to be sweet and innocent, but now…"

He took her trembling hand and placed his mouth to the tips of her fingers; taking in every moment of her sweet smelling, still fresh blood. "Hn?" he urged her to continue, closing his eyes, sliding her index finger slowly into his mouth.

"Blood lustful."

So that's why he kept speaking of the full moon. He is only half-demon. They all have their own weak moment, just like Sesshomaru's brother. What was his name again? Oh, something with dog in it! Anyway, he's off stuck to some tree somewhere. It's been 49 years, Sesshomaru said. But all of this is besides the point. Hideki is-

"You don't have to worry about anything Momma. I'm not planning on biting you if that's what you're worried about. I've already had my fill for tonight. It's a shame though."

"Hideki, what does that mean? What are you talking about?"

"It's okay. They were nobody important. And I'm sure that bastard you were hired to kill won't miss them. He'll join them soon enough."

"Them? They? He? What is this? Just what the hell is this? Hideki, no matter how many times you look at it, that's just wrong! Killing innocent people is wrong when-!"

"How dare you tell me that?" he tightened his grip around her wrist. "Oh wait, you didn't finish. Killing is wrong when you're not getting paid to do it? Admit it, you enjoy killing. You enjoy the taste of blood as much as I do. You're just as blood lustful as I am on nights of the full moon. That's the real reason why you wanted me, isn't it Momma? Because I'm just as twisted as you."

The shock in Aurora's eyes wore away. It was the last few words that left Hideki's mouth. The fact is that he is a half demon and has nothing but insecurity. Nothing but it…

"Hideki, young love, you are nothing like me. There are so many things, to many for me to count that distinguishes you from me."

"Like what?" he breathed.

"Your heart!" she exclaimed just as he finished talking. "Your heart, young love, is innocent and pure. It's not tainted by love, death… pain. Yes, you've experienced your own share of pain and you cried your share of tears, but it never changed who you are. It will be a month, tomorrow, that we've been together. Four whole weeks… I've seen you Hideki. I've eaten with you and slept beside you. I've fought along side you! Who knows you better than I do?"

"… Momma…"

"Damnit Hideki, what the hell? Is that how low you really think of me? I'm not the type of person who feeds off of other's wickedness. I may be known as the White Demon, but it's clear to see that I'm human. _I_ am human."

_Human…_

"Aurora, if I were to go ballistic on a night like tonight and someone was desperate enough to pay you to kill me, would you do it?"

That was a very good question. What would people think of her if she said 'no' to someone who needed her just because it was her friend? In the end, Aurora has never actually turned down a client, and she wasn't planning on doing it in the future.

"Yes." Was the sole word that came out her mouth before a great silence descended upon them. It was just the same as the time when they first met. This time, Hideki remained silent. He didn't want to, was too scared to say anything. "But…" she continued, holding on to him. "I will end my own life shortly after."

"Wha…?"

"We are partners. There will be no one who can fill your shoes and things would be boring without you. I can't go back to the walking dead. And…! And right now, Hideki, you are the most important person to me."

Day broke through the night allowing Hideki to return to his natural self; his natural fun-loving, adorable, innocent self. Like a child, he laid in Aurora's arms, soundly.

"I'm sorry Momma." His heartfelt apology reached towards her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry…"

***,…,***

***…,***

"Um, Lord Kaname, we have a problem."

"We have a problem?"

"Um, your concubines seem to have run away, or they've suddenly disappeared."

"Seem to have run away, or disappeared? Impossible. Certainly they would not have run away. They love us."

Then he remembered something.

_That woman…_

* * *

_**Ms K's Nonsense**:_

there is none today... see ya!

CLICK!


End file.
